Sweet Dreams
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Tucking in his little brother's friend for the night leads to more things than Itachi is capable of comprehending.


**A/N: **Just a little something something I thought of. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi Fluff, underage kissing (I guess), mild language

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Itachi Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Tucking in his little brother's friend for the night leads to more things than Itachi is capable of comprehending._

**Mood Song: **Hero by Enrique Iglesias

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams<strong>

"No Naruto, _you're_ the damsel in distress!"

A pout formed on plump pink lips and the little blond boy crossed his arms over his chest. Defiantly stopping his small foot on the ground, Naruto let his little bright blue party hat cone fall from his spiky blond locks to land flatly on the ground.

"But I don't _wanna!_ I wanna be the knight!"

Puffing his chubby cheeks out Naruto turned around and sat on his haunches. The raven haired boy behind him sighed exasperatedly and drew in a long gulp of air.

Then proceeded to blow raspberries at his blond companion.

"Sasuke, why are you being mean to poor little Naru-chan?"

The five year old Uchiha stopped his childish antics and blinked owlishly as his mother picked Naruto up and hugged him close to her chest. A frown marred his lips and it was his turn to cross his arms.

"Because he doesn't let me rescue him!" Sasuke proclaimed kicking the stuffed dragon toy by his feet peevishly. His mother frowned at him and rubbed Naruto's back soothingly when he sniffled.

"He's not going to come back anymore if you boss him around so much, darling." Mikoto scolded while petting the blond's hair and setting him back down to the ground. Naruto rubbed his eyes with his little fist cutely as his huge cerulean orbs began to water.

Sasuke's own eyes widened and he looked at his mother, horrified. Wasting no time in running over to his best friend, he wrapped his little chubby arms around the sniveling blond and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! Please come back!" The young Uchiha cried while shaking Naruto.

The blond gave him a crooked smile.

"...Okay, Sasuke."

Mikoto refrained from squealing like a crazed woman and coughed into her hand before she could gush about how utterly adorable those two boys looked and how Fugaku should go and get the camera.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's almost your curfew so you have to go home."

Naruto's big blue eyes watered once more as he looked up at her. Mikoto immediately melted.

"But you can come back tomorrow!" She quickly added in and Naruto smiled once more.

"Okay, Mikoto-okaa-san."

Mikoto felt her eyes water at the endearment and hurriedly turned around to go into her oldest son's room.

"Itachi, could you go and drop Naruto off for me please?" She called out to him and Itachi stood up from his seat on the desk chair and nodded to her. Mikoto smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead once he was close enough.

"Thank you, Itachi." She disappeared after that and Itachi found himself walking over to his little brother's room. He leaned against the door frame and watched silently as Sasuke tried to lift Naruto up bridal-style with one hand while the other held a deformed cardboard cut-out sword.

They both fell in a heap of limbs to the ground and erupted in mirthful giggles.

Itachi felt the ends of his lips quirk upwards and he stood straight once more. Getting the attention of both the boys he gestured for Naruto to follow him. The blond bid his good-bye to Sasuke and quickly scurried after him.

They walked in moderate silence as they made their way out of the Uchiha compound and into the slightly breezy air. Only once they were standing outside with the remnants of the villagers hurrying home did they stop. Naruto looked solemnly at the descending sun and it's vast colored clouds that spread upon the horizon.

Itachi looked too, but found nothing of interest. He crouched down and spread open his arms, letting Naruto wrap his own chubby ones around his neck. Small legs grasped his sides and the blond buried his face into his pale neck.

Holding him close with protective arms Itachi jumped up onto the rooftops. His footsteps were silent in the foreboding night. Cool air brushed against his face and flapped away at his bangs. He felt a light tug on his ponytail and figured it was Naruto playing around with it.

By the time they made it there, it was already dark outside. No light whatsoever other than the brightly shining moon up above and the twinkling stars surrounding it. One by one lights turned off in adjacent households and the street lamps were emitting a dull radiant shine.

The streets were empty now except for the drunkards that had been thrown out of the bar just a few shops away and wobbled on their way home.

Itachi sat quietly on top of the roof of Naruto's apartment complex and waited silently for the two intoxicated buffoons to stop trying to get into the blond's small abode. He hugged Naruto close once he felt the small form shiver from the cold night air.

The two men were mumbling and cursing to themselves when they finally gave in and started trailing on home. Shouting nasty words of resentment behind them and hoping that somehow the blond boy would hear. Luckily, Itachi had his hands covering Naruto's ears, preventing him from hearing the day-to-day insults he received.

He climbed down once he was sure the coast was clear and swiftly unlocked the door, slipping into the dark shadows stealthily and making his way toward Naruto's bed. Overstepping empty ramen cups and expired milk cartons he gently laid his load on the mattress.

Making a move to leave he barely even leaned over to plant his foot on the window sill when a tiny hand grabbed his pant leg. Slowly looking down he locked eyes with hazy azure ones.

"'Tachi...I'm scared..." Naruto whimpered while sitting up and hugging the older boy's leg.

Itachi sighed and tried to pry the blond off of him but to no avail. Once he felt Naruto's small body start to shake did panic rise in his throat.

"Naruto?" He whispered suspiciously, taking a seat on the rickety bed with his leg still in the boy's clutches.

"There's a monster...under the bed." Naruto cried while letting his grasp loosen and pointing down under the shadowed part of the bed. Itachi narrowed his eyes and slowly, without so much as letting the bed make a creak, peered over the wooden edge.

"Shit!"

He cursed while throwing his weight over the bed and kneeling to the ground. His hands were a blur as he made quick hand seals. Naruto stared at him with his big eyes innocently and peered over as well.

The blond gulped when he spotted a piece of paper with red kanji written on it rapidly sizzling and burning the paper. He felt a sudden surge of power and then the sizzling abruptly stopped. Itachi immediately snatched up the paper and crumbled it into his hand. Flame burst in his palm and burned the paper to a crisp.

The oldest Uchiha stuck his hand out the window and let the small pieces of soot fly away with the air. Naruto watched with avid interest and smiled once Itachi settled back down.

The raven looked at the small boy questioningly.

"How did you-" He began and was suddenly cut off when his mouth was full of blond hair.

"You're my hero, 'Tachi!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Itachi's head to his small chest.

Itachi tensed under him and then took the blond off of him. He laid him down and brought up the thin covers in a vain attempt to keep the cold air from Naruto.

He didn't move then, since the blond boy had a tight hold on his pale hand.

"Itachi, can't you stay?" Naruto whispered sullenly while gazing into the older boy's crimson red eyes. When the older boy said nothing he jutted out his lower lip and made his blue, blue eyes water.

"Please?" He sniffled.

Itachi's shoulders slumped and Naruto grinned in victory.

Already situated himself comfortably on the bed Naruto cuddled closer into his pillow while his face nuzzled his supposed hero's hand contentedly.

There was silence in which Itachi shifted about uncomfortably on the bed. He looked around, taking in the messiness of the five year old boy's little home.

There was no mother to clean his room. No father to scold him. No parents to love him and adore his utter cuteness or fawn over him. Nobody to see if he was alright.

Itachi felt a nasty lump rise in his throat and suddenly he felt very weak.

Here this little boy was. Living in a world filled with dispassionate people and mean adults who treated him worse than trash. At least they didn't call meaningless objects names like "monster", "Devil's spawn", or "demon". No, trash had it easy compared to Naruto.

The blond boy who was currently snuggling his hand to death faced more scorn and pity in a day than one man faces in a lifetime. He was more wise than an old man who had gone to war and lived to tell the tale.

And Naruto was only five.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi snapped out of his reverie to face Naruto who seemed a bit shameful. The blond boy bit his bottom lip and averted his blue eyes elsewhere.

"For being such a...a Devil's issue."

The words themselves hurt more than a punch to the balls for Itachi and he felt a pang in his heart. Just as Naruto was about to let go of his hand the raven leaned forward and cupped both of the blond's cheeks.

Their faces were only centimeters apart and their soft exhales of breath mingled together. It was cold even with the window closed.

"Itachi...?" Naruto whispered questioningly while raising his small trembling hand to entangle his fingers in the older boy's inky black bangs. The once red irises were now a smoldering obsidian and the three coma-like dots were nowhere to be seen.

They were less scary now.

"You are not a burden Naruto." He stated with a monotonous voice.

Naruto could merely stare and not before long he was slowly, _achingly_ slowly, leaning in. Their lips brushed against each other and immediately a spark ignited within both of them.

Pale lips meshed together with plump pink ones and Itachi knew what he was doing was so utterly wrong in so many ways, but he just couldn't help himself. Both of their eyes fluttered close and their kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Nothing like either of them had experienced.

It wasn't frantic only passionate and Naruto melted as Itachi wrapped his slim arms around his small body and pulled him flush against the raven's boyish chest.

It felt like an eternity before they finally separated with a soft smack.

Blue eyes opened and a light blush was adorning Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"How come...how come when you do it, it feels different?" The blond inquired curiously while tilting his head to the side. Itachi let out a chuckle. His little brother was quick.

"Different?" The eleven year old remarked while raising an elegant eyebrow. Naruto slowly nodded in confirmation.

"More...good?" He tested the word out and scrunched up his face in distaste then shook his head.

"More...sweet? Yeah, like dango." The blond smiled happily at the mention of his favorite treat, a close second to his precious ramen. Itachi smirked and laid the boy gently on the bed. Shrugging off his black cloak off he laid it on top of Naruto and tucked him in.

The blond yawned sleepily and snuggled into the new found warmth. Itachi planted a light kiss on his forehead and watched as Naruto's eyes closed once more, this time hopefully not opening for quiet awhile. Once his breathing had evened out did Itachi stealthily walk out of the house.

Before his foot even passed the threshold though, he froze when a mumble reached his ears.

"...g'night, 'Tachi."

Itachi let a small, genuine smile grace itself on his lips.

"Good night, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something I came up with while watching Itachi and Naruto fight once more. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
